vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brocco
Summary Brocco, also known as Shorty in the dub, is a vicious Saiyan soldier faced by Chiaotzu, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha when they travel back in time to Planet Vegeta using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's Pendulum Room. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Brocco, "Shorty" Origin: Dragon Ball (Toei) Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing with a Scouter (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Brocco locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Brocco grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Transformation (Can transform into an Oozaru, increasing his capabilities drastically, and giving him Type 1 Large Size and Breath Attack) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Superior to the anime counterparts of Raditz and Beginning of Z Piccolo, who destroyed the moon) Speed: Relativistic (Superior to Raditz and Piccolo) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: High. Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with ki blasts. Standard Equipment: A scouter. Intelligence: Brocco is a powerful and skilled fighter. Weaknesses: Brocco will presumably be weakened and disoriented if his tail is grabbed or removed, needs a moon in order to transform and he cannot control himself as an Oozaru. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Brocco's incredible power and abilities. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Brocco will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Brocco to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Brocco is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Brocco will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. However, Brocco has no control of himself in this form and will fly into a violent, uncontrollable rage if he transforms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Acrobats Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Saiyans Category:Soldiers Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 5